bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
HEY Hey welcome back. So I was looking for some hep on this one. We need a gif for Soifon's bankai attack. If you could work it out from the point of initiation to the explosion that would be good. Thanks.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) user page icons Hi there, i was just wondering how you make those cool icons for the userpages, like your insane Gin fangirl one. any pointers would be greatly appreciated. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesome thanks for the help :D [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 15:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Hi. I noticed you changed a link in the Omake Segments page from a normal link with altered text Yamamoto to a redirect link Yamamoto. Is this a new policy I haven't heard about? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 11:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh. OK. I like using the | because something feels wrong with the universe when I point at a link and the ticket doesn't say the proper name of the article. But that's just a personal fetish of mine I guess. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 12:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the discussion page Didn't know there were forums. Had I known that I would have checked them first. My bad BubbaYoshi 09:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Page Hey just informing you if the improvement page as well as yourself can find time to start summarizing the articles that would be great. Basically what is happening is that the information on character pages on fights can now start to be summarized as the details are taken care of in the fights pages. That also includes the removal of pics if they cant fit after the text is removed or cut down. If there are any questions just let me know. Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Gifs again Hey i was looking through Shusuke Amagai's page and realized he has alot of pics in the powers and abilities section and was evaluating if they were all necessary. Basically all the pictures dont need to be there and can be moved to the plot section or removed altogether. We can probably use a gif where he activates the shikai and then fires the fireballs that maybe together im not sure to be honest. It maybe the fissure attack but either way if you could find where its doing one or the other. Gōen Ryūga needs a gif and so does Raiendan attack. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Cloning Arrancar So I realized today that I signed up to reference the cloning arrancar's page a long time ago and completely forgot about that so sorry for that. I will be doing that today. Question though. Looking at his page it is kind of outdated in the format. There is no appearance section or plot section just a character synopsis section and powers and abilities. Should I change this too and make the plot and appearance section or just leave it alone, just referencing the information that is there?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Though I had no idea you were a 'she' :D The things you learn... [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 09:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC)